


Missed Lessons

by Pilux



Category: World of Warcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilux/pseuds/Pilux
Summary: Khadgar decides to explore the area outside of Karazhan and finds out the importance of telling someone where he's going.





	Missed Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote for hitting 300 followers over on tumblr long while ago, posting an updated version here.

   Khadgar slowly went through his bag to reassure his racing heart that nothing was missing. He chewed on his lower lip to keep himself focused, and eventually decided that there was nothing he had forgotten to pack. The abandoned homes around Karazhan were his target for the day; he had found a journal speaking of the arcane spirits that haunted the buildings the day before, and thoughts of exploring the area refused to leave him. The goal was to surprise his master before his afternoon lessons. He looked up to see Moroes watching him, and hastily explained himself even though he wasn’t asked to.

   “I’m just exploring the grounds for a bit, I haven’t had a chance to do it really, and I’m curious. So that’s where I’ll be. On the grounds, around Karazhan, exploring.” Moroes stared at the boy for a moment before quietly slipping away into the shadows, and Khadgar slung his pack over his shoulder eager to get his adventure started.  
He eyed the tower –noting the figure that seemed to be watching him, much like on the first day that he arrived. He shook his head, pushing it out of his mind and focused, and began wandering about the eerie grounds. The ashen grass crunched under his feet, and the chill in the air tickled his lungs as he inhaled deeply. Chewing on his lower lip, Khadgar approached the nearest home and touched the worn door. The weathered wood creaked under his touch, and confident that it wasn’t warded with a trap, gave it a shove. The door complained with a squeak, begrudgingly opening for the young apprentice. His shoulders popped up as he practically jumped through the entrance, taking in the musty, damp air as if he had never breathed before in his life. However the smell of rat droppings quickly filled his nose and Khadgar scrunched his face, regretting taking in such a deep breath. He reaches into his bag, pulling out the worn journal that had inspired this mini expedition. The worn pages hinted at underground passageways and wells, that seemed to attract the most arcane anomalies. There had been a few times where Khadgar thought he had spotted such things roaming the halls of Karazhan, but Moroes never commented and Medivh denied their existence. Clearly, if such things roamed an underground well area, there had to be a stairwell or something down there, right? The basement was his best bet, and it didn’t take the eager boy long to find access to the cellar. Rats scurried away from him as he muttered a small spell to create a light for himself. There! In the back of the room there appeared to be another entrance to an even lower part. In his excitement, he neglected to observe the floor under his feet as he rushed forward. A loud crack snapped his attention back to where he was, but before he could react the old wood buckled under his weight and he went plunging into darkness.

   His body reacted sharply as he found himself engulfed in icy water. Khadgar flailed as he tried to breach the surface, gasping harshly when he finally did. His head throbbed and his body ached, but he managed to quickly dart his eyes around, hoping for a ledge or…there! In the shadows, he could make out the edge of the water lapping against the soil. It wasn’t that far away, but it felt like miles as he swam over. Khadgar practically face planted into the ground when he pulled himself out, promising to himself to learn frost magic to be less affected by the cold in the future. Who knows, maybe encasing himself in ice will become handy someday. Wrapping his arms around his body tightly, he shivered violently. It was dark, and the air was no warmer than the water. Medivh had trained him to cast spells while drunk (or had attempted to, at least), but nothing in regards to being cold. There was a high-pitched whispering several feet away, and he glanced up to see a purple, ethereal wraith gliding by. It took a moment longer before he realized that there were several wisping about, currently paying no attention to him. He closed his eyes, hoping it was to stay that way. His heart then sank, as he realized that Medivh didn’t know what he was up to, and Moroes didn’t know exactly where he had gone either. The afternoon was still hours away, and Khadgar knew he wouldn’t be missed until then. Head throbbing, the young trust tried to push himself up to his feet, exhausting himself so much in the process that he was only able to go a few feet before falling again. He swore under his breath as his fall attracted the wraiths, and they were now eying him hungrily.

   Lothar didn’t want to admit it, but Karazhan felt creepier than usual as he followed his old friend, Medivh through the hall. The Magus had INSISTED he come; there was an apparent mana wyrm problem and for whatever the hell reason, Lothar had to deal with it.  
   “Please, old friend. Why not have the boy deal with it? Or better yet, you?” He pinched the bridge of his nose, waving away Moroes’ offer of blinders.  
   “Ah well, they appear to be immune to magic.” Medivh quipped, albeit a bit too cheerfully.  
   “They’re immu…oh for pity’s sake, Med. What did you do?”  
   “Not a thing!” Lothar doubted this, but at least he wasn’t being sent on a wild goose chase. As they passed through a part of the Library, he noted that Khadgar was not around.  
   “Speaking of the boy, where is he? Did you finally let him do something other than organizing your mess?” He noted the confused look on his friends face, and with a heavy sigh, gestured to a half completed bookcase. “Your apprentice. Khadgar. From Dalaran. Of the Kirin Tor.”  
   “Oh no, I don’t know where he is.” He waved his hand flippantly.  
   "…MEDIVH I swear.”  
The magus paused, looking towards the bookcase and furrowing his brow.  
   “Actually, his lessons should be starting soon; ah, well, an hour ago. Where IS the boy?”  
   “Old friend, do me a favor and promise me that you will never have children. Your caretaking skills are horrible.”  
   “I make no promises. And besides, that is why I have Moroes.” Feeling a bit defeated, Lothar threw his hands up in the air.  
   “Fine, Moroes. Where is Khadgar?” He turned to Medivh’s servant, who quietly contemplated the question.  
   “I do not know where he is presently. But I know he left this morning to explore the outside. And has not returned.” Another pause. “Oh, that reminds me; your apprentice is missing.” Lothar was instantly concerned, but it took a moment for it to sink in with Medivh. Glancing again at the unfinished task, he knew right away that Khadgar had not simply left, as many others had done so in the past. The wyrms would have to wait; if Khadgar was still alive and in a position to return, he would have done so by now. Whatever lesson his curiosity had taught him would have easily been learned by now, and Medivh knew his intervention was needed. He pushed past Lothar and Moroes, determined to find his adventurous apprentice. Lothar quickly followed, praying quietly to himself that the young trust was safe.

   Thankfully for Khadgar, he wasn’t trying to cover his tracks, and the forced open door on the old home was a clear indication of where he had gone. Naturally, they didn’t find him; but they did see where he had fallen through. Lothar quickly left the basement to see if there was a safer way to the underground passageways, leaving Medivh alone. A part of him argued that the boy was clearly dead and that he should forget about him. That thought was quickly pushed out of his mind as he reminded himself that Khadgar was stubborn, like himself. There was a wisp of purple from Atiesh, and Medivh transformed into a large Raven. He didn’t want to wait for Lothar; his apprentice was his primary concern.

   Khadgar could feel a beak poking and tugging on this clothes, and a distressed caw filled his ears. He weakly opened his eyes in curious confusion, but instead of being met with a bird, instead, he saw Medivh and Lothar kneeling by his side.  
   “Med; I can safely say you have trained him well. A lesser student would have perished.”  
Khadgar’s eyelids fell heavy, forcing him to close them once more.  
   “No; even a strong student would have died. This stubborn will is not something I taught him.” Someone lifted him up, Medivh? He couldn’t tell. The rest of the conversation was lost to him as Khadgar found himself slipping back into unconsciousness. Every so often, a word or a feeling would grace his senses, but the moments were always fleeting and difficult to hold on to. Then there was a warmth reaching out to him and pushing away the darkness. The warmth turned to a hand on his shoulder and a pillow under his head. Khadgar opened his eyes and discovered that he was tucked into bed, with Medivh, Lothar, and a Stormwind priest crowding around him. The realization of what happened hit Khadgar, and a lump in his throat formed in embarrassment.  
   “I’m sorry, Mast...Guard…”  
   “Medivh.”  
   “I missed…the lessons for the day.” This earned a chuckle from Lothar, as Medivh sighed in amusement, shaking his head.  
   “My boy, I prefer a missed lesson over your life being cut short at a young age any day. Had you not had a lesson to be missed; we might not have found you in time.”  
   “He’s right spellchucker. You’re lucky. Another hour or two and we would be arranging for you to be sent back to Dalaran in a casket.” Lothar gave Khadgar’s shoulder a gentle squeeze, as the priest withdrew his hand and looked up at Medivh.  
   “He should be safe from death’s door now, but he’ll need rest and warm food for a few days. Give him lessons if you must, but nothing too strenuous.” He smiled warmly at the young boy, giving one last blessing as Moroes entered the room, carrying a tray with hot soup, and a steaming glass of tea. Moroes set the food down on the bedside table, now assigned the task to see Lothar and the Priest to the gryphon roost. Goodbyes and gratitude were exchanged, and the two headed back to Stormwind. Khadgar looked at the food hungrily, and his embarrassment returned when Medivh insisted on spoon-feeding him. Khadgar had helped to take care of Medivh plenty when he was sick, and so the Magus insisted on returning the gesture. He didn’t want to admit that despite the healing, he was still a bit exhausted so not having to move was a bit nice. When everything was consumed, his master set the dishes aside and sat next to Khadgar on the bed. He wrapped one arm around Khadgar, holding him protectively and sighing.

   “This is normally the moment where I give you a verbal lashing for not being careful.”  
Khadgar flinched, ears turning red as his embarrassment deepened. “But, not today.” The young trust relaxed, daring to glance up at Medivh. “Though perhaps next time…you let me in on the adventure. I don’t want to lose you to a wayward accident. I think that would slay me on the spot.” Khadgar felt his ears flush bright red again, nodding gently. The two sat in silence for a while, occasionally exchanging words, but mostly remained quiet. When Moroes came to collect the tray, master and apprentice had both dozed off, still clinging onto each other as if protecting one another from being separated too soon.


End file.
